Digital mobile television is an emerging media, following broadcast, television, news paper and Internet. It is supported by digital techniques, wherein television programs are played and received in a manner that they are transmitted by a wireless digital signal and digitally received on the ground.
On a moving vehicle, television signals can be received stably by digital mobile television technique to provide viewers with vivid television programs. Emerging Digital Video Broadcast-Handheld (DVB-H) supports mobile video multimedia service, and the popularization of mobile telephones becomes an advantaged condition for popularizing such a technique. TV-on-Mobile is a technique utilizing the mobile telephone terminal of mobile communication to view television programs in real time.
As mentioned above, the viewing effect will be influenced by a fierce change of movement state, although mobile television technique can ensure that effects of receiving and playing television programs will not be affected by movement state of vehicles or viewers.